Teasing and Cookies
by linsteadaddict
Summary: Erin only wanted cookies. She got a hell of a lot more than that.


**A/N: YOOOO, this wasn't supposed to be what it became lol. I don't really know what I was trying to do but then shit happened and then smut happened and then fluff happened and yeah. We're here. I know, another one with cookies, I have no idea why, but I promise last one.**

 **Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

Jay's blaring alarm fills the room at seven in the morning like it does every morning, and Erin isn't having it; like she doesn't every morning.

He leans over and presses the 'off' button, while Erin burrows her face into her pillow. He chuckles when he looks over at her, leaning down to peck short kisses on the top of her head.

"It's time to get up, babe, " he murmurs into her hair. She groans and lifts the covers up, pulling them over her head.

He rolls his eyes. Getting up, he reaches the end of the bed and grabs the edge of the comforter.

"Get up, " he grunts as he yanks the covers off the bed, watching her body curl into a fetus position.

" _No,"_ she complains.

He palms his face, _Every morning. This is my life now,_ he thinks.

He crawls onto the bed over her body and kisses her left cheek repeatedly. He moves to the other cheek and then trails lower along her jawline. A hint of a smile rests on her face as she tries to pretend she's still asleep. He knows better, though. Her body uncurls and stretches out underneath him but her eyes remain closed.

He lifts up the tank top she's wearing so her breasts are exposed, watching the skin prickle and her nipples harden because of the change in temperature. He leans down and sucks one into his mouth, softly biting the nub and soothing it with his tongue. A faint moan escaped her lips and he moves to the other one, giving it the same attention. He moves down to her toned stomach, licking and sucking on the soft skin there.

" _Jay, "_ she whispers.

He reaches her navel and dips his tongue inside, her back arching off the mattress. His mouth trails lower to her underwear line, and he lifts his head to see her panting and her eyes wide open.

He smirks, "Oh good, you're up. Chop chop, we leave in twenty!"

He climbs off the bed and leaves her splayed across it, the hem of her tank top ruffled under her chin and her panties soaked through.

Her eyes widen at the audacity he possesses and glares at the back of his head as it disappears in the bathroom.

* * *

"That wasn't cool."

She's driving them to the district and he turns his head at her voice with a smirk.

"I'm not sorry," he says with a chuckle. Then, he looks at her with the most innocent, boyish smile and it's impossible to be upset with him. A small smile spreads across her face because of his and she couldn't resist, but she still doesn't want to give him the satisfaction. He doesn't need to know the effect his smile has on her.

She turns to him when they stop at a red light, "You're going to burn on a very special level of hell. A level they reserve for child molesters, animal abusers, and people who talk at the theater," she cups his cheek and pats it twice, "You and your boyish smile will never survive there."

He hums, "You say the sweetest things to me, Erin Lindsay. Where have you been all my life?"

She chuckles, "Hiding from you."

His smile drops and she chuckles again, pecking his lips.

* * *

"I want cookies," she declares later that night. His head rests on her stomach as he lays between her bare legs, his arms wrapped around her body and hers rubbing his naked back and running through his hair simultaneously.

"Want to make some?" He rests his chin where his head was and looks up at her.

She nods immediately and they get out of bed, heading to the kitchen.

"Do we have chocolate chips?" He looks at his phone for a recipe that doesn't require pre-made cookie dough.

She looks around through the cabinets and finds a pack of them, nodding and humming 'yes' to him.

"Preheat the oven to 375° Fahrenheit," he says. She nods and does just that, and continues to get out the ingredients the recipe calls for.

When the counter is full with sugar, granulated and brown, butter, vanilla, eggs, flour, baking soda, salt, and all the measuring cups, they figuratively roll up their sleeves—due to the fact that they're both wearing their pajamas— and get to work.

"Okay, take this," he hands her the quarter cup, "and add 3/4 of both sugars into the bowl."

While she did that, he added the butter, vanilla, and egg into the bowl. She stirs everything up and he grabs the flour.

"I'll add this slowly because the more we add, the stiffer the dough will get." She nods and he starts. After they add the chocolate chips, the dough's finished five minutes after and they're evenly distributing it on a cookie sheet.

"Okay, they'll be ready in 8-10 minutes," he announces.

They start putting away all the ingredients away when she accidentally knocks over the bag of sugar, half of its contents spilling on the floor.

"Oh, fuck me," she grumbles and quickly bends down to pick up the bag before any more falls out.

He smirks at her and raises his eyebrow seductively.

She narrows her eyes at him, "That was not an invitation."

He stalks toward her and she backs up until she's backed against the counter and he's boxed her in.

"I mean it, go away," she whines.

He lets out a low hum and her favorite boyish smile makes an appearance, causing her to smile like it always does.

His hand moves under her chin and he steadies her head, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. It's slow, it's intimate, and she's now craving more.

Her arms wrap around his neck and he lifts her up, dodging the sugar on the floor and heading toward the bedroom.

"Jay, the cookies," she gets out against his lips.

"They're fine."

He drops her onto the bed, removing her tank top and pushing her onto her back. He grabs her hands and lifts them above her head and she knows better than to move them.

"They're going to burn," she breathes out.

"Relax, just lie back and let me make you come," he growls, and she stays quiet.

His mouth travels her chest and he takes a nipple into his mouth and she moans, all thoughts of cookies leaving her mind.

He moves to the other, doing the same thing to it and then moving back up to her lips. He attacks hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth and battling with hers. He pulls away from her and gets off the bed, leaning down to place a kiss right under her navel. He grabs her hips and yanks her body to the edge, his fingers sliding into her underwear and ripping them off of her body.

He spreads her legs and removes his sweats, rubbing his shaft along her slit and dousing his cock with her juices.

He moves to her entrance and pushes in only slightly, watching her squirm.

"Jay," she whispers her plea, and, only because he needs her just as much, he slams the rest of the way into her. Her back arched against him and she moans his name.

A deep, pleasurable moan escapes his lips, followed by a whimper, "You're so fucking tight."

His pace starts slow and he takes his time with her. His right hand wraps around her left leg that's wrapped around his waist, while his left hand is splayed across her stomach.

He picks up the pace and pounds into her, watching her eyes roll back and her head loll. Her heels dig into his back, signally him to go faster, and he knows she's close.

His hand moves lower so his thumb can reach her clit, massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves and hearing her moan.

"Come for me, Erin," he whispers.

He's met with everything except a whisper, hearing her scream his name and arches her back. Her walls clench around him and her legs start to convulse. Her hands fly down and she tries to stop his movements on her clit when the pleasure gets to be too much but he doesn't let up, stroking and rubbing and flicking with no mercy.

Her arousal milks his cock and he lets go, emptying himself into her.

He leans on the bed, holding himself up by a hand resting next to her exhausted body.

He pulls out of her and grabs her outreached hands, pulling her so she's sitting up. He sits next to her and her head falls to his shoulder.

"I feel like I just died a little," she murmurs and he laughs. He stands up to put on his sweats and she falls back onto the bed.

Then, he smells burning.

"Shit," he swears and starts toward the kitchen. They both forgot about the cookies.

He reaches the oven and yanks it open, grabbing the mitt and pulling out the cookie sheet.

It wasn't so severe that the fire alarm went off, but severe enough that they couldn't eat any of the cookies. The cookies that were the reason they got out of bed in the first place.

Erin's by his side minutes later with his sweatshirt on and a new pair of underwear, pouting because she can't eat her cookies. Then, she smiles.

"Honestly, it was worth it," she winks, "But I still want cookies. Can we go to the store?"

He looks at her exasperatedly, "Why didn't we do that in the first place?"

"We were being domestic," she shrugs. She pulls him by the hand to the bedroom so she can get pants on and he can get a shirt.

They get to their local Sam's Club and head to the bakery section.

She walks over to the chocolate chip cookies grabbing four containers. Jay raises an eyebrow.

"Just in case we run out," she says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He chuckles and raises his hands in playful defense.

"Ooh, since we're here," she says guiltily as she grabs another bag of sugar. It reminds him that he still needs to clean up the mess she made.

Ten minutes later, the cart is half full with food they _ran out of_ or stuff they _need_ and they're walking to the checkout when they run into a familiar face.

"Hank," she says with the specific smile she reserves for him only, "What are you doing here so late?"

"Hey," he lifts a bottle of Jack Daniels, "Poker night. You?"

"We wanted cookies," Jay answers for her and watched Voight look at their cart that's filled with much more than just cookies with raised eyebrows, "Yeah, I know."

"Hey," she says as she playfully punches him in the shoulder. He raises his hands in defense for the second time that night. Voight watches the two and wonders why he ever thought Jay wasn't the right one for her. He watches the way he smiles at her when she smiles. The way he rests a hand on the cart just so it's close to hers. The way he loves her more than he ever could, and that's saying something. And he doesn't fail to notice their clothing—Erin in his oversized sweatshirt and pajama pants, Jay in his normal Henley and sweats. Like they just crawled out of bed craving cookies.

"Anyway, I should get going, can't keep them waiting too long. Men are impatient," Voight jokes.

"Tell me about it," she mumbles.

"Hey, I heard that," Jay argues.

"You were supposed to," she chuckles and her nose crinkles.

"Bye, Hank," Erin says and watches him walk off.

* * *

After all the groceries are put away and the sugar is cleaned up, they couple's lounging on the couch. Erin's sitting up on the left end of the couch and Jay's head is resting in her lap. His body is spread across the couch and a box of cookies lay open on his chest. They relax watching some random movie that they landed on.

She grabs a cookie and bites into it, accidentally crumbing onto his face.

"Can you not?"

She chuckles and picks the crumbs from his face. She kisses her fingers and then presses them to his lips.

"Shh."

This is how she ends her night, continuing to eat messily and make a mess on Jay. He complains every time but doesn't make a move to change position. If this was how every night of hers would end, she'd gladly live this life forever. She thinks of the odds of the day.

 _I only wanted cookies._

* * *

 **A/N: Review! I was hella unmotivated, as you can tell by my last post of barely 600 words. I actually feel normal again because this was 2100+ like hello? So, yeah. Review please lol. Bye now ima sleep**

 **xoxo**


End file.
